shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawk D. Andy/Personality and Relationships
Personality Andy typically displays very little emotion and always exhibits an extremely somber disposition. He is a very serious and calm member of the crew; he is almost like the big brother to the two. He takes everything in a calm expression; he is somewhat easy to anger sometimes. But he keeps his own cool and can be a good leader. Andy as a Marine he listen to orders and such, he did care for every life of his men. Hated to see so many men get killed at the Government’s expense. But he never really wanted to take the life of anyone, even if they were pirates. However that did change, after he left the Marines and one of his closest friends. He went through a bit of a transformation, he now is very calm and serious almost detached from most things. He wants to become a great swordsman so he trains constantly and refines his skills. Now a day’s Andy is still calm and serious, he can get mad at his friends mostly Edelle when she does something or to him. Andy is pretty much like their babysitter, but Andy loves to eat, sleep and drink like another pirate. Andy does have a great love for his Nakama, he will do anything for them. He wouldn’t let anyone harm them or take advantage of them. He does carry feelings for Edelle as she does for him, however with their comical moments. It mostly when she is drunk, Andy does hate it. He ends up making up for it or ends up having to fight because of Edelle’s and Morimura’s antics. But as shown in many fights Andy is fearless he doesn’t scare easily. He is very intelligent as well; he was able to tell right off the battle that Demetrius had a plan for them in joining his armada. He was able to remember most of the people he meets, so he is friendly to those he knows. But with strangers he ignores them and goes, also he does get annoyed of very young kids. He can’t stand them, so he tries to stay away from them. Andy is a bit of an O.C. to, he can’t stand the ship messy or damaged. So he goes over things with a fine toothed com, making sure everything is in order. Andy also has a will to never give up, until he draws his last breath. He will never quiet from something until it’s finished. Relationships Crew Edelle However, with Hawk being a serious and intimating man. She finds him to the most mature out of the threes, often when she is drug she tries to tell him off or something. Hawk ignores it and goes on about his business, however it does seem that Edelle has feelings for Hawk. Slipping out when she was drunk saying "I want to see your ass in my bed right now!". An awkward moment, but Hawk ignored it and thought it was just the rum talking. Edelle doesn't really like Hawk be so stuck up and serious all the time. So she often will random pull a prank or crack a joke about him, of course Morimura and her get a laugh out of it. But Hawk doesn't seem to, but as shown in serious moments Edelle and Hawk are one of the best partners. Morimura Andy is like a big brother to Morimura, Andy being a very serious and imitating figure. At first when he met Andy Morimura was scared to go near him, but after getting to know him more. Morimura now seems to look up to him, often training with him. However, Edelle and Morimura do like to play pranks on him. Their favorite thing to do, since Andy ate the Uro Uro no Mi and his basically a void. They like to throw things at him and it will go through him or into his void. Andy hating this he yells at them, but they get a laugh out of this. Morimura however is a bit jealous of him Andy as well, Morimura wishing to have a devil fruit for his own he gets jealous. However, Andy tells him a devil fruit is a curse not a blessing. Not being able to swimming or do another thing, so it would seem that Andy is more jealous of Morimura than he is of Andy. Whitebeards Pirates Marco Andy and Marco get along, they both have fought before during the time Andy was a Mairne. However, since he joined with Edelle. Marco treats him as a friend, since Edelle is friends with Andy then he must be trustworthy. So far as it was seen, they two could kick back and have a few drinks and talk without any problems. Vista Andy being a swordsman much like Vista, the had shared sword techniques and Vista had trained both Andy and Morimura in his own skills. Refining them for the few months they were with the Whitebeard crew, he had done sword play with Vista and had beaten him a few time. But no serious damage since the two used bamboo swords against each other, Vista commented on Andy's making to be a great swordsman. Other Members Andy and the other members get along he considers them nakama as well. He has a deep respect for Whitebeard and what he did, even thought during the time Andy was still a marine. He even told many of the members that he did respect whitebeard for this one reason and that was he went to any lengths to save Ace from the Marines. Marines Smoker Andy was a good friend of Smokers, the two had worked together countless times. However since Andy turned pirate, smoker is still wondering as to why Andy did this. However, whenever they see each other they seem to exchange words and often do get into a fight. But some how Smoker doesn't have it in him to kill or even turn in Andy. So their friendship still is in full bloom, but once such time that this had happened was. During one of crew's trips into a port to get more supplies, Smoker had surprised them. He captured Morimura and was ready to take him in, Edelle started to go into a rage. Until Smoker saw that Andy was with them, he quickly dropped Morimura and told Andy. "I am going to let the kid go, as your friend Andy but as a Marine I shall get you one day." Even though they are on different sides, Andy still considers Smoker a very close friend. Hina Andy is a very good friend with Hina as well, the two seemed have been friends for a very long time. Andy started out as one of Hina's subordinates, but she did help Andy get promoted to a captain like them. But she was shocked as well to find out that Andy had become a pirate, but since then they haven't seen eachother since Andy left. Allies/Friends Zachary Josephs Andy and Zachary are close friends as well, when they see each other they do talk. It also seems that Andy had helped Zachary find Oichi, with any information that he has heard he gives to zak. The Hakuri Pirates Andy doesn't trust the Hakuri crew, he knows they are using them for something. But he keeps this to himself, however he has told Edelle and she doesn't really seem to believe him about them. She told him the reason she joined their armada is to help hunt down blackbeard and once they find Blackbeard they will leave and look for one piece. The hakuri crew seems to insult and belittle him, Takashi has a crush on Andy and Andy just blows it off. Demetrius D. Xavier Andy has known Demetrius even from when he was a child, hearing of the godly msn. Andy doesn't fear him but he knows Demetrius is up to something with the newgate crew. He has seen weird things, but Andy is still piecing all of the actions and stuff together to figure out what he wants them for. Demetrius on the other hands, knows at what Andy is thinking. But he acts as nothing is happening, he even praises Andy for his skills but Demetrius is just lieing. Enemies Blackbeard Pirates Andy hates the blackbeard and his crew, because of what they did to Whitebeard. Even though he didn't personally know Whitebeard, he hates such an act that was done by the blackbeard crew. So he is willing to take them all if needed, mostly he is doing it for that reason. But a part of him is doing it for Edelle as well, since he holds feelings for her. Andre D. Michaels Andy and Andre are bitter enemies, the two have fought countless times and both have come out at a draw. So it seems there is going to be a day as to when, the two will meet and will prove as to who is the stronger one. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages